Miles
Biography Crown Prince (and briefly king) Miles was born in the historic region of Northern Jutland area of Denmark around 69 BCE Background Ancient tribes in Denmark had been causing problems for the Romans since 200 BCE. Miles' family was centered around the Jutland Peninsula in modern day Denmark, some of his ancestors were the Cimbri who attacked Gaul and the Romans in 100 BCE. Birth and Early Years When Miles was born sometime in 69 BCE, he was quickly whisked away to Gracian Kingdom in the West. His mother, Embla of Denmark, wanted him to learn how to be civilized and had him trained in the Kingdom of Gracae By the age of ten, he traveled to Grace Kingdom and became engaged to Crown Princess/Empress Andromeda Grace. The Roman Invasion (59-55 BCE) In 59 BC, Miles was invited to Grace Kingdom to celebrate the annual Gracian Festival to their ancestor, Gracaea. Andromeda's mother, Alexiia had issued an engagement offer for Miles and Andromeda to which his mother, Embla readily accepted. It was believed that their marriage would ease tensions between the barbarous north and the civilized south. After having lunch with Alexiia and Andromeda, the castle was breached by dark forces from a mysterious mage who had aided the Romans into finding Gracae. This invasion left Alexiia dead and Andromeda was forced to flee. Miles, barely escaped and was sold as a slave to Gaius Julius Caesar, he was trained as a Germani bodyguard as he grew into adulthood. Appearance As described by Chase, Miles is very tall, almost like a giant and seemed to tower over him. Compared to Apollo and Eros, he appears equally as attractive but in a whole new ''way. Andromeda had described that she always was attracted to handsome, yet delicate face. In both artwork and by historical account, Miles had golden blond hair and deep blue eyes (more so than even Chase). He was also portrayed as elegantly muscled like a true "barbarian" that had been civilized. Personality According to Andromeda, Miles was a true warrior, both at heart and physically. Miles has a harsh sense of justice and hates unfairness and lies. His moral compass while good, leads him to make bad decisions because in his mind he perceives his actions as righteous and for the good of those around him. While selfless and clearly willing to die for Andromeda at one point, he quickly turned to hatred to his former love, and fiancé because of her betrayal. As a result, he has a grudge against the entire Grace Family. While not without good, he has shown that despite his dislike of the Grace Family, he is capable of emotion and at one point consoles Chase. Overall, Miles is more of an antihero than an antagonist and given the right conditions, would rejoin Andromeda in the future. In ''The Scourge Prince Trivia * The name 'Miles' is Latin for Soldier * Miles states that he hates Apollo "just as much as Chase does" ** The reason is currently unknown, but it can be assumed he helped bind Andromeda's spell on him * According to Andromeda, Miles and her were inseparable as children Category:Characters